


A Small and Fluffy Apprentice

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Happy, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: Shale and a kitten.





	A Small and Fluffy Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tafka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafka/gifts).



  


**Author's Note:**

> Sten approves, Leliana giggles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Small and Fluffy Apprentice (Meow [re-]Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915942) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis)




End file.
